With the evolution of wireless communications technology and protocol standards, the mobile packet services have experienced tremendous developments, and the capability of data throughput of a single terminal is improved continuously. Due to the rapid growth of terminal data traffic, service capabilities and deployment strategy of mobile communication networks are faced with tremendous pressure and challenges. On one hand, operators desire to strengthen deployment and communications technology of the existing networks, and on the other hand, desire to accelerate the promotion of new technologies and network expansion, so as to improve network performance rapidly. However, so far in the development of the mobile communication, it becomes increasingly difficult to provide economical, flexible, high capability of service only by means of enhancing the macro networks. Thus, a very attractive solution may be to deploy Low Power Nodes (LPNs) to provide small cell coverage. Particularly, there is a need for providing a good user experience to mobile terminals located at indoor/outdoor hot spot region having a large amount of data transmission.
At present, the Third Generation Partnership Projects (3GPP) considers that one of subjects in the future network development is to ensure communication capacity by deploying LPNs in the coverage of macro networks. However, after deploying LPNs in the coverage of macro networks, the cooperative works between the LPNs and Macro eNB (MeNB) are very few and merely involve that: when a User Equipment (UE) enters the coverage of an LPN, the UE is disconnected from the MeNB and is served by the LPN instead. That is to say, when there is a large amount of data needed to be processed by the MeNBs in the Macro Networks, the LPNs cannot provide processing resources.
In view of the above, based on the cooperative works between the MeNBs and LPNs in the prior art, the LPNs cannot provide processing resources, thus cannot assist the mobile communication system to provide an optimized service. Therefore, the needs in the network development for higher bandwidth, better performance, and lower cost of construction are not meet.